


We're Dating?

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Valentine Prompt Fest [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Stiles tries to make Valentine's Day plans on his own, except he already has some. He just didn't realize it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Freck's Valentine Prompt Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143128
Comments: 38
Kudos: 455





	We're Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Twitter prompt: Sterek (obviously) with oblivious Stiles who doesn’t realize he and Derek are dating.

“Hey, maybe we can hang out Friday?” Stiles asks Scott as they all start to gather their things and leave Derek’s after their pack meeting. 

“Uh…” Scott turns, brow furrowed, mouth in a frown. “It’s Valentine’s Day?”

“Oh, shit, it is? I didn’t realize. Uh… nevermind. I guess you have plans with…”

On a dime, Scott is suddenly beaming, “Allison is making dinner and Isaac is making dessert.”

“What are you making?”

Scott smirks, “I’m bringing wine and… toys.”

“Stop!” Stiles shouts putting his hands up. “Please, for the love of god, do not continue. I don’t want to know. It was bad enough with you telling me when it was just Allison, now it’s too many limbs to keep track of and picture.”

Scott laughs and shakes his head. “Besides, I figured you’d be doing something with Derek?”

With a scoff Stiles replies, “Why because we’re the only singles one of the group? That’s rude of you to assume.”

“Single?” Scott asks and he looks like the most confused puppy in the world. It’s annoying.

“I don’t care if it’s Valentine’s day, I can be alone, okay?”

“I… that’s not what I meant?” Scott replies, looking past Stiles and giving a shake of his head to someone.

That someone is Derek, of course.

“Is there a problem?” Derek asks, approaching Stiles from behind to stand beside him, his arm brushing Stiles’, which Stiles refuses to acknowledge any kind of spark he feels when it happens.

“Did  _ you _ know Friday was Valentine’s Day?” Stiles asks.

“Yes.”

“Oh. Got a hot date already lined up?”

“Yes.”

Stiles does his best to keep his face from falling because despite what he said to Scott, he was hoping he and Derek could actually hang out. They’ve been doing a lot of it lately, and it’s nice and Stiles enjoys it.

“Oh. Okay. Cool,” Stiles replies, head down and hating that his voice is betraying how disappointed he feels.

“So do you,” replies Derek.

Stiles’s head snaps up. “What?”

“You don’t think I’m hot?”

His face heats. “Yes, I mean… I… excuse me?”

Derek sighs and rolls his eyes. “My date on Friday is with you, idiot.”

“Date?!”

Stiles watches and Derek looks over at Scott who looks like he’s about to fall over on the floor laughing.

“Shouldn’t you have, I don’t know, asked me first?!” Stiles shouts.

“I did.”   


“The fuck you did not. I would’ve remembered you asking me on a date for fucking Valentine’s day, Derek!”

“Two days ago I asked if you wanted to come over this weekend and I said I would make dinner.”

“Yes. I remember that. And that is not a date.”

“No? Then how about when I asked you last week to watch the new movie they put on Netflix.”

“Hanging out! As friends!”

“We cuddled during it, and then you fell asleep so I carried you to my bed. You spent the night, and I made breakfast.”

“Because you’re a kind, caring Alpha.”

“Or a few weeks ago I held your hand while we took our turn patrolling.”

Stiles knows his face is beet red, and he mumbles, “My… hand was cold. You were just being nice?”

“And you all think I’m the dumb one,” Scott mumbles, which of course the rest of the pack hears and chuckles.

“I…. we’re dating?” Stiles asks, staring at Derek because what?

“I thought we were? Do you… not want to be?”

Rushed Stiles waves his hands and grabs Derek’s arms “No, no, no! I mean, YES, yes. Dating, yes, it’s a thing I want. To do. With you. Yes. We’re dating.” He laughs, almost manically. He takes Derek’s hand in his, threading their fingers together. He turns to everyone else. “You guys, we’re dating!”

The entire pack rolls their eyes and in unison shout back, “We know!”

He turns back to Derek, grinning from ear to ear, as Derek’s lips curl up slightly in one corner, his face decidedly fond. “We’re dating,” Stiles repeats.

“You’re an idiot,” Derek says quietly, voice full of, dare Stiles say it, love?

“But you’re dating me.”

“Yes. I am.” And as if he can’t take it anymore, Derek pulls him into a kiss to the cheers and hollers and wolf-whistles (literally) of the rest of the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
